1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook and more particularly to a notebook with an audio player that can be exposed along with a display screen when the display screen is unfolded.
2. Related Art
With the development of the information technology, various kinds of processing devices that are not only multifunctional but also increasingly cheaper become popular among the masses. The volume of conventional data processing devices, from the mainframes of giant servers used in this field and by national defense and academic institutes to the mainframes of personal computers, tend to be gradually reduced. In recent years, particularly with the development of the package technology of related electrical elements, hand-held data processing devices focusing on portability, such as the personal digital assist and the notebook have come out. These kinds of products are characterized in that they are convenient for carrying while the function of data processing is not reduced in the least. Therefore, they are very popular to business people and have currently become mainstream products in this field.
In recent years, the Internet has been developing rather rapidly and everyone can exchange a great variety of information through the Internet, therefore multimedia is applied extremely extensively. Multimedia data can bring people a rich entertainment life by providing lively sound and light effects.
However, as far as the design of the notebook is concerned, the peripherals, especially the sound output devices, have to be somewhat sacrificed in order to meet the requirements of portability. Conventionally, small sized speakers are disposed on the mainframe body of the notebook in order to send out music and various sound effects. However, although the speakers can express the sound reasonably, the sound effects are not good enough. As mentioned above, the reason is that the portable characteristic has to be maintained for the notebook, therefore the space that is available for disposing a speaker is limited, and thus the realizable sound quality, especially the bass sound quality, is not always satisfactory for the users. The problem lies in that the deep and vigorous bass sound effect can only be realized through reasonance; however the space of a notebook that is available for disposing a speaker is too small to provide a larger space for improving the bass sound effect.
A notebook with a speaker is disclosed in ROC patent publication No.575274, wherein, the mainframe body is provided with a receive slot, and an audio output model that can be movably embedded into and can movably protrude from the receive slot is assembled therein. When the display screen of the notebook is unfolded, the audio output model will protrude from the receive slot under the push of the reposition element. When the display screen is folded on the mainframe body, the audio output model will be pushed to be embedded in the receive slot once again.